The Bet
by Pancakes-x
Summary: My point is: You can't last a damn day without SEX' Jiraiya yelled. 'Oh please' Kakashi retorted. ' I can last a whole week! You on the other hand can't even last a month'. 'Oh yeah? Let's make a bet: WHOEVER CAN LAST THE LONGEST WITHOUT SEX WINS'
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi and Jiraiya make a bet on who can last longer without having sex anything and engaging in anything sex related.

* * *

**Pairing: **Kakashi x Most of girl cast and a few OC

Jiraiya x Most of girl cast and a few OC

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Awesome fact: **First two paragraphs are both exactly 207 words long and their _both _different beginnings! I Just thought that was cool. 8-)

**Read & Review**

* * *

_**The Bet: Prologue**_

_The smell of sweat and hot, steamy sex flooded the air._

_He grinned as he pounded hard into her core. For this; he earned a groan from her lips. Clutching her hips, he forcefully moved her hips with his, making their pelvises crush together. With his mouth he whispered dirty yet pretty things in her ears, making her tingle. She could feel his abs rubbing against her swollen brown nipples. His kissed were planted all over her face and neck and her arms, laced around his neck and her hands entangled in his hair. She moaned as she felt one of his hands travel up past her stomach to fondle with her huge breasts. His name was called as his lips latched onto her nipple and began to suck, lick and nibble on it._

_Her back then arched, enjoying the feeling. Then, removing his mouth from nipple, which was now covered in his saliva, he whipped out his tongue and began to flick his tongue up and down onto it. She bit her lip, trying to avoid screaming as he teased her. His face hovered over hers, eyes squeezed tight and teeth gritted, he gave a last thrust into her, pushing deeper as he felt himself release…_

_--_

_From behind his arms came out and wrapped themselves around her body, his hands mashing her breasts together, deepening her cleavage, with her pink nipples locked between his index and middle fingers. Her back sliding up and down against his chest, she rode him nice and slow – just how he liked it, allowing his perverted self to enjoy the sensations that came with making love. From behind he kissed from her shoulder up to her neck and then slightly nibbled on her ear. He glanced down and enjoyed the view of his cock slowly…ever so slowly travelling in and out of her, their juices all over his shaft. Feeling the tension build up, he began to take over squeezing her breasts even tighter than he had before and bucking his hips into hers. Just before his, he could feel hers already all over him. She screamed his name, which to him sounded like wonderful music to his ears. They seemed to echo in his mind… _

_And the sweet smell of her body which made his breathing heavier than before._

_Finally, he felt an ache down below followed by a burst of release. He groped her tits even harder, finding himself screaming her name. They moaned in unison…_

_--_

"_Damn, I'm so good at it." He says with a smirk. He pulled up his boxers, followed by his baggy black bottoms with a white bandage wrapped on the right. He headed to the other side of the room where his top laid in a heap. With the top over his head, he pulled it down over his body, covering his abs. After sorting himself out he looked up to find her looking at him. He stood slightly leaning, staring back at her._

_Short dark brown hair, green eyes and tanned complexion. She held the thin white blankets tight to her chest, covering her body. _

"_You heading back?" He asked. She shook her head._

"_I'm exhausted; I'll take a nap and come out later." She winked at him, lying back down. _

_He gave her a nod followed by an eye crease smile and a salute. "Later…" He remembered her name. "…Simone."_

_--_

_His nose bled as she walked back over to the bed, her tiny breasts bouncing gracefully as they came closer and closer towards him, her pale complexion now wonderfully radiant in the now light filled room. He stared in awe as her long blonde hair swayed from side to side behind her. She had a few freckles and with her long mascara covered lashes and dark blue eyes, she winked at him._

_She came to sit at the edge of the bed. She blinked a few times, she wasn't used to the lighting yet since it hadn't been on a long while back..._

"_Are you sure you can't stay?" She asked seductively, now putting her whole body onto the bed, rubbing her long smooth slender legs. "I'll miss you." She almost whispered._

"_Heh…" He tried to speak. "I wish I could but I really should be heading back now."_

_He stared at her legs, which she kept rubbing- Dammit! She knew he was crazy about her long beautiful…beautiful legs. "Come, let's go back together.." He offered._

_She moved over until she was near him, she rested herself on his chest, looked up at him and used her finger to dab playfully at the mole he had. "I really don't want to go back…" She sighed. "I want to spend more time with you."_

_He thought for a moment. "Hey, how about we see each other next Saturday?" _

_He grinned. "I can guarantee the whole day will be focused on you."_

_She looked deep into his dark eyes. He tilted her head to the side._

"_Really?"_

_He nodded. "Would I ever lie to such a beautiful woman like you…Lisa?"_

_--_

He was welcomed by the sound of people chatting and cheering and overall the loud beat of the music. He sighed as he got back into character and as _usual _acting as if nothing had happened. He played it cool as he walked through the dance crazed people, trying to make his way to the other side.

One mad dancer that caught his eye was a familiar blonde head, who seemed to be dragging the arms of a raven haired person, who obviously looked like they didn't want to dance. Before he could run off without being noticed, the blonde head saw him.

"Hey Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouted. "Over here!"

"Fuck off Naruto!" Sasuke yanked his arms away. "You're so annoying."

"Come on Sasuke! This song is awesome!" Naruto turned back to Kakashi.

He grinned. "Come on Sensei! Show Sasuke how to work up on the dance floor – he obviously doesn't know how to…"

Sasuke shot Naruto a dirty look.

"Um, I'm not really in the mood." Kakashi told them.

"Aw come on Sensei! This beat is awesome!" Naruto started head banging and dancing outrageously. Due to his outrageous dancing in a place filled with people – people began pushing him away violently.

"Baka!" Sasuke growled. "Naruto, if you're not careful. Your going to get us kicked out."

Naruto blatantly ignored Sasuke and continued. "Is he drunk or something?" Sasuke asked Kakashi. Kakashi shrugged and simply walked off.

Looking straight ahead he managed to spot a small corner where he could sit and chill out.

-

"Ladies! Ladies! Don't worry; I'll have plenty of time to spend on _all _of you." Spoke the biggest pervert around. Jiraiya.

Kakashi came to sit opposite him. He watched as two girls either side of Jiraiya argued about who would spend time with him, and the man himself stayed in the middle grinning his head off. _What a lucky day… _He thought to himself.

Kakashi gave a 'Hn' sound, which caught Jiraiya's attention.

"What's that all about?" He asked. Kakashi smirked.

Jiraiya stared at him with a confused look on his face.

"Seems someone just doesn't know how to handle themselves in front of women…" Kakashi simply said.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? They came to me..." He giggled as he felt one of them stroke his cheek. "I can't help it when they call for me."

"They call for you?" Kakashi asked surprised. "More like _you _called for them."

Kakashi lay back into the sofa, getting comfortable.

Jiraiya slightly lost his mood and ushered the girls away from him.

"Well, looks like _someone's _a bit grumpy. Hmm, I'm guessing sensei here didn't get any…" Jiraiya said.

"Pfft!" Kakashi almost laughed. "As a matter of fact. I _got _some just a while back. As we speak she's in bed still trying to catch her breath. She told me how _exhausted _she was and could barely walk, to even think of getting back downstairs to the club."

"Oh really?" Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi grinned and looked at Jiraiya. "Yes, really." He spread his arms out over the top of the sofa. "Don't worry… I won't tell you that much, probably be too much for you. From what I can see between you and those girls – it's all fap and no spunk."

Jiraiya twitched. "Says who?"

"Me." Kakashi replied.

"Well, as a matter of fact – I had some just now myself; she was totally _begging _me to stay. That's how much she wanted me."

Kakashi grinned. "Oh really?"

"Really." Jiraiya said.

Kakashi looked around before leaning in. He glanced up at Jiraiya.

"What was her name?" Kakashi asked.

Jiraiya grinned. "Lisa." He said in a certain way, trying to impress Kakashi.

Kakashi was silent for a minute, which made Jiraiya smirk. _I let her ride me nice and slow… She put on a show for me, that one did._

But his smirk was soon wiped away as Kakashi leaned in even more and whispered:

"_Been there, hit that."_

Jiraiya went red with anger. "Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah…"

"Well, what was _her _name?" He asked, referring to the girl Kakashi claimed to have 'hit' very recently.

"Simone." Kakashi told him. _I had her moaning the whole time with my skills and speed. _He thought. "And you can't say you've hit her. She's new to the club… I always get the fresh bait." He grinned and carried on. "Don't worry, after a few passes, she might come around to you."

Jiraiya slammed his fists on the table and stood up. "OH PLEASE! AND YOU SAY _I_ CAN'T HANDLE MYSELF?! YOU FREAK- YOU EVEN KNOW WHO'S NEW AND WHOSE NOT."

"And what if I do?" Kakashi kept his cool.

"IT JUST GOES TO SHOW HOW _YOU'RE _THE ONE WHO CAN'T COMPOSE THEMSELVES IN FRONT OF WOMEN! YOU'RE PRACTICALLY ALL OVER THE PLACE HUNTING FOR THEM!" Jiraiya yelled.

"LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GETS A NOSE BLEED JUST BY A GIRL'S CLEVAGE! YOU PRACTICALLY BLEED TO DEATH!" Kakashi raised his voice to match his.

Soon the club was quiet, the DJ had stopped the music and everyone had turned their focus to a small corner where two grey haired men, familiar to the people, were arguing.

"WHATEVER! AT LEAST I CAN MANAGE WITHOUT SEX! I DON'T THINK ABOUT IT ALL THE TIME! YOU TAKE THAT NOVEL WITH YOU EVERYWHERE YOU DAMN GO!"

"WELL, WHOSE THE ONE WHO _WROTE _THE DAMN BOOK?!" Kakashi retorted.

"THAT'S NOT MY POINT!" Jiraiya quickly replied. "MY POINT IS THIS: YOU CAN'T LIVE A DAMN FUCKING DAY WITHOUT SEX."

Kakashi laughed. "OH PLEASE! I CAN LAST A WHOLE WEEK!"

"EXCLUDING THE NOVEL?"

"YUP!" Kakashi agreed. "UNLIKE YOU WHO IS ALWAYS SEEN BECKONING GIRLS TO COME OVER! ALWAYS LOOKING AROUND FOR THEM! WITH THAT LIFESTYLE YOU WON'T LAST A MONTH!"

"YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU _CAN'T!_" Kakashi corrected.

"YES I CAN!"

"NO WAY!"

"You know what…" Jiraiya lowered his voice in a more serious tone.

"Let's make a bet."

The while club seemed to whisper now, wondering what the bet would be.

"Let's see…" He began to ponder. "I know! Whoever can last the longest without sex wins!"

Kakashi smiled. "Easy…"

"Wait!" Jiraiya told him. "There's more. This includes no masturbation, no _pornographic _novels, watching porn, no blowjobs, hand jobs…. No, nothing! Absolutely nothing to do with sex!" He told him.

"No peeping at girls too!" Kakashi grinned, knowing Jiraiya's ways. Jiraiya frowned.

"Yeah…That too…. But! Hugging and kissing is allowed!" Jiraiya grinned.

Kakashi chuckled. "Fair enough."

"If I win," Jiraiya began. "You'll have to burn your whole collection of Icha Icha Paradise."

Kakashi's eyes widened. Jiraiya chuckled.

"Okay," Kakashi said. "_When _I win, you'll have to do whatever I say considering I can't think of anything right now…"

"Deal!" Jiraiya stuck out his hand, he agreed so fast as if he _actually _believed he would win. Kakashi laughed at this.

Looking around, he noticed everyone was watching, then he finally turned back to Jiraiya.

He reached out… And their hand's met.

"Deal."

**Please review so that I will know whether you like it or not… Then I'll know if I should continue. **

**Hope you liked it.**


	2. Important Author Note

Hey people! (Sorry the message is a bit rushed....its a lot of whining and total bull...)

I'm so sorry for the major delay..

ANNOYINGLY there was a huge fault with my computer and i thought i had saved the next chapter (for most my stories) on my memory stick but to my despair it was only saved on the computer.... and because of this 'major' fault – all my files were wiped off which irritates me so much because the chapter i had written was well structured and quite a long satisfying chapter if i may say so myself ...heh.

Now I need to re-plan everything.... since i don't remember what i had written before and this includes all plans for the chapters following the next one up till the end of the story....

I'm doing the best i can to recover things from my useless human brain...

but if any of you would like to contribute ideas for the next chapter please do so...

I suck, i know...

( Oh yeah and when i finally finish retyping the new chapters i'll replace this author note with the chapter...)

Thanks

(Grrr! Im so irritated right now.)


End file.
